Blemish
by cobalt kitty
Summary: Heero spots something on Duo's flawless face, and the braided boy freaks. 2x1, 3+4


Disclaimers: Gundam Wing and it's many bishonen belong to their respective owners; not me -_-;.  
  
Warnings: Humor/romance, sap/fluff, hysterical Duo, Shonen Ai/Yaoi: 2x1, 3+4; I think that's about it. Oh, please excuse my grammatical errors. I don't even know if I spelled that right -_-;.  
  
Notes: None really, just how I would picture D-chan with a blemish. Heheheh...anou...Enjoy!  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Blemish  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
In one of Quatre's fine mansions on a Saturday morning Heero decided to wake his seventeen-year-old lover...  
  
"Duo?" Heero turned to face Deathscythe's pilot, "Duo, wake-"  
  
Heero gasped.  
  
"What's wrong, Hee-chan? Do I got somethin' on my face?" Duo asked jokingly.  
  
"...sort of." Heero replied seriously.  
  
"Nani?" Duo rose from his bed and went to the bathroom to take a look.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Duo yelled, "NOOO!!!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Downstairs...  
  
"What's with Maxwell this morning?" Wufei chewed his crisp toast, "Usually it's YUY who's screaming..."  
  
"You're right Wufei," Quatre pushed his chair in, "I'm going to see what's happening."  
  
"Be careful." Trowa took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Suit yourself, but if you don't come back..." Wufei stopped himself. Maybe he shouldn't have even brought it up.  
  
"If I don't come back what?" Quatre asked.  
  
What the hell.  
  
"Can I have you're toast?" Wufei finished.  
  
Quatre only smiled as he headed up the stairs towards Duo's room. As soon as he was completely out of sight and earshot...  
  
"OW!" Wufei asked glaring at the taller boy, "What?"  
  
"You sounded like Duo."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"This can't be what I think it! Ack! It is! Nonononononono! How can this be?! I wash my face EVERY day!" Duo ranted scrubbing his right cheek.  
  
"Maybe it's genetic."  
  
Duo glared at his lover in the mirror standing in the door frame watching him approach the sink where Duo was staked, "Ya know, you wouldn't be sayin' that if it was you..."  
  
"True, but at least I'm not laughing."  
  
"What's THAT suppose to mean???" Duo was insulted, how could Heero just say that to him? After all of the things that he's done for the boy too!  
  
"Duo, don't worry so much." Heero replied. The boy was getting grumpy. He hadn't had a good morning kiss or anything this today, which was really difficult for him. He REALLY wanted one too. It was partly his fault, he supposed, he's the one who alerted him in the first place. And now Duo was so concentrated on something that you could hardly see. If only he hadn't-  
  
"Don't worry?!" Duo shouted, "How can I just...NOT worry???"  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"This totally distorts the beauty of my face!"  
  
"Okay Duo, now you're just being vain..."  
  
"Am I?!" Duo stopped scrubbing his face only to glare at Heero again. He REALLY wasn't helping, "How the hell am I suppose to go out in public like this???"  
  
Heero glared. He wanted Duo to just forget about it, and pay more attention to *HIM*, but NO! Duo was worried more about his FACE! How could he? Heero was hurt. It's not like he grew another eye or something.  
  
"It's like I grew another eye or something."  
  
Heero deepened his glare, the one that he saved for the Ozzies. That wasn't a good sign.  
  
"What am I gonna do? The horror of it all!"  
  
Duo was overreacting to all of this. Heero couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Duo! Calm down! It's just a pimple!"  
  
Duo blinked at Heero's sudden outburst. The Perfect Soldier definitely took Shinigami by surprise.  
  
Heero felt inner-victory for himself, 'Good, maybe now he'll leave that thing alone and-'  
  
"But Hee-chan! You don't understaaaaaannnnnnnnddddddddd!" Duo whined, "Everyone will laugh at me! 'There's that once hot guy with a God awful zit!' Heero! I don't think I could take that!" Duo scrubbed harder as hard as he could with the damp wash cloth he was using.  
  
Heero sighed, "Picking at it won't make it any better."  
  
"I don't know what else to do! It's my first zit!" Duo was balling now. Heero's once strong, cheerful, not to mention sexy, lover was balling over a tiny ZIT! What a baby. "What if this starts a chain reaction??? What if I become a---zit face?"  
  
"Duo, I-"  
  
"You said it yourself, it *could* be genetic!"  
  
Heero blinked. He DID say that, and here he thought that Duo hadn't heard a word he said.  
  
"What if this starts a chain reaction??? Like those dominoes we knocked over! Ack! This could go on forever!"  
  
"Don't be ri-."  
  
KnockKnock  
  
Duo turned to Heero clinching his teeth.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, "I'll get it."  
  
"Don't let them see me!"  
  
Heero snorted as he headed for the door. Peering through the slightly opened door, Heero saw a very concern Quatre peeking into the dimly lit room  
  
"Is everything all right? We heard Duo scream and-"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"May I see him?" Quatre asked trying to look over Heero's shoulder. It wasn't fair. He was the shortest of the Gundam pilots due to his late growth spurt. Oh well, he was almost as tall as Heero and Wufei.  
  
"You can try." Heero replied and left the door.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Gah! Quat, man, don't come in!"  
  
"Duo, what's wrong?" Quatre heard the water running. He turned to Heero, "Heero what's wrong with him?"  
  
"He has a pimple."  
  
"HEERO!!!" Duo shouted. How could his Hee-chan betray him like this? Poor, poor Duo-chan!  
  
"You didn't say I couldn't tell him."  
  
Duo glared at everything and scrubbed harder, "That was SO unnecessary! Just piss me off even more why don't cha!"  
  
Heero's hurt was written all over his face. He never liked being yelled at especially not by Duo. And he didn't like to do anything wrong...  
  
"Oh, I see. Well if you want I-"  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
Heero started to lead Quatre to the door, "I think you should leave."  
  
"I hope he'll be okay."  
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"What was wrong with Maxwell?" Wufei asked now drinking his milk. It gives you strong healthy bones!  
  
"Oh, Heero says that he just has a blemish."  
  
"Maxwell has a blemish?"  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
Wufei dropped his cup.  
  
"How awful. I assume he's not taking this lightly?" Quatre nodded. Trowa turned the page of his newspaper, "Did you offer him any Stridex or Clinque? What about Clean and Clear? Oxyclean? Neutrogina? Velocity?"  
  
Quatre shook his head to all of the above, "I didn't get a chance. He screamed and Heero escorted me out." Quatre paused, "Where's Wufei?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Yuy! Let me in!" Wufei pounded on the door.  
  
"Leave Duo alone."  
  
"Let me in!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yuy, let me in or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"You're just as stubborn as Maxwell! Let me in before I blow your secret!"  
  
"I don't have any secrets for you to tell."  
  
"Oh really...? What about you taking all of-"  
  
Heero's eyes grew wide, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me." Wufei grinned from behind the door. If Duo ever found out that Heero had been hiding all of Duo's- "Yuy...OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
"I won't let you come in and make fun of Duo!" Heero nearly shouted. Duo had had running water on and turned it off just in time to hear his koibito say that. He honestly didn't think that Heero cared so much. What a sweet boy he had...  
  
"MAXWELL! Yuy's been-"  
  
Suddenly the wooden door creaked open revealing a soft cobalt orb. Maybe Heero had changed his mind. Maybe he would let him in. Haha! Wufei stepped forward his nose right under the frame of the door.  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
Heero slammed the door right on Wufei's nose.  
  
"K'so!" Wufei rubbed his nose, "Yuy! You kisama!"  
  
Wufei stomped back downstairs and grabbed an ice pack.  
  
Quatre turned to Trowa, "Do you think Wufei will get to see Duo?"  
  
"Wufei will do anything to humiliate him." Trowa watched Wufei stomp back up stairs and slammed the door to his room.  
  
Quatre sighed, "It's going to be a long day..."  
  
"Hai."  
  
And they were right. It WAS going to be a long day.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Wufei paced back and forth burning the carpet beneath his feet. 'How am I going to get in there?' he asked himself. He sat down on his bed thinking about what his next move was.  
  
He grinned.  
  
If Wufei couldn't get through the door, there was always a window...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero had spent his morning watching his lover rant and whine about his face fearful that if he went breakfast that Wufei might come in and torture his love while he was gone.  
  
"How the hell-?!"  
  
Heero sighed.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeee~chaaaaaaaaaann!" Duo whined, "What am I gonna do???"  
  
Heero shrugged. He didn't know how to help Duo with his small problem. Actually, he wouldn't have been able to see the blemish if he wasn't 2- inches within the other's face. It wasn't even that big. Duo still looked beautiful to Heero...  
  
"I'm STARVING!"  
  
"...Then go downstairs and eat." Heero replied.  
  
Duo drew in a deep breath, "ButIdunwantanyonetoseemeeeeeeeeee!" he said quickly.  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted. It was just a grunt with no meaning, and Duo had heard it as it was intended to be heard.  
  
"Fine. Be that way. Don't care." Duo said sharply. Perhaps more shapely than he had wanted the words to be.  
  
Heero stared at his koibito, he had never said that he didn't care...  
  
clinkclink  
  
"What was that?" Heero wondered. Duo didn't reply, he just went back to trying to rub off the irritated skin.  
  
clinkclink  
  
Heero raised his gun and proceeded into the bedroom.  
  
clinkclink  
  
'Sounds like...glass...the window!' he concluded and made his way over to the large clear square admitting small amounts of sunlight into the room through the thick blue curtains. Could it be that OZ found them? No, that was over two years ago. Then who the-?  
  
clinkclink  
  
Heero carefully drew the curtains and opened the window.  
  
clinkclink  
  
CLICK  
  
"Omae o koro--what the hell?" Heero stood face to face with an upside down Chinese boy who he had recently gun pointed.  
  
"Yuy!" Wufei squawked staring cross-eyed at the familiar weapon in his comrade's hands.  
  
"Chang, I told you to leave Duo alone." Heero said.  
  
"Not until I see Maxwell." Wufei retorted.  
  
The Japanese youth held the Chinese boy still at gunpoint, "Leave."  
  
"Injusti--" the gun was shoved into Wufei's bruised nose, "OW! Watch where you point that thing, Yuy!"  
  
"Go away Wufei. There's nothing to see." placing his hand on the edge of the window, Heero withdrew his gun and moved aside.  
  
"Yu--"  
  
BAM!  
  
"AAAHHHH-*thump*-dammit Yuy, that hurt!" down Wufei fell from the second- story window.  
  
Heero looked impassively at the other boy sprawled, "Hn. Shouldn't have been hanging off the window anyway." he said and went over to Duo.  
  
The ex-Wing pilot blew out a breath in frustration sending his bangs to float up from the uprising air. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. "Duo, it's not a big deal." he said.  
  
"Uh...YEAH. It is." Duo replied.  
  
"No. It's not."  
  
"What would you know about this? You've never had a zit!" he said. Heero folded his arms and grunted.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"I'm going to kill them both..."  
  
"What happened?" Quatre asked now sitting on the couch with Trowa.  
  
The Asian slowly turned to the happy couple embracing each other in front of the damned TV. And on the TV was some mushy crap that Quatre enjoyed. And what Quatre enjoyed--err...yeah.  
  
Quatre gasped, "Wufei! Your nose! And you're filthy!"  
  
"Geez...thanks." he returned.  
  
"What happened?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I think I broke my nose and just fell off of Maxwell's window ledge." Wufei said in an unusual nasal voice, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed another icepack.  
  
"What were you doing on the window ledge?" Quatre asked innocently.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Wufei held the cold ice to his nose and looked around the room, "Where is it?" he muttered.  
  
"Where is what?"'  
  
"Camera."  
  
"Camera?"  
  
"Blackmail."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"I'm so...hungry.........." Duo declared looking down at his rumbling stomach.  
  
"Yes. I know." Heero replied. He had known this smidge of information being the 991099999899799699599499399.2991th time he's heard Duo complain about his starved state. Like he said before, he would have gone and got them something, but Hee-chan didn't want Wufei to get to Duo. Therefore leaves them--err Duo to mope about. He sighed, his lover was truly vain.  
  
"I'm trapped..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm trapped!" Duo said dramatically, "I can't leave without people seeing my hideous blemish. I'll have to stay here until it goes away." he pushed down on the zit, "What if I cut off its oxygen supply, will it go away?"  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It hurts."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, "You rubbed it hard enough..." he grumbled.  
  
"It's not easy having a zit, my dear Heero. It is in fact shameful and puts a dent in your self confidence."  
  
"Shameful?"  
  
"Yes, shameful."  
  
"Duo, millions of people have pimples. 'Shameful' is hardly the word."  
  
"Okay, maybe not shameful...degrading."  
  
"How is that any better???" Heero asked in disgust.  
  
"...it's not." Duo shrugged, "That's why I said it."  
  
Heero scowled at the boy, "I don't think 'degrading' would describe a blemish either."  
  
"...ugly?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...hideous?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...incomprehensible?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...deteriorating?"  
  
"No! Duo, the way you're applying those words don't even make sense! It's completely NATURAL to have blemishes and you're making a big deal over ONE!"  
  
"Okay...annoying?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Duo picked at the little bump on his cheek.  
  
"Stop." Heero said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"..."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"..."  
  
"Dammit Duo, stop it!"  
  
"What? I want it to go away! Itai...and now it hurts!" Duo covered the irritation, "Ow...ow..OW!" he sprinted to the bathroom. Heero had no choice but to follow his narcissistic koibito.  
  
Heero couldn't believe that Duo just said those things. How could he??? Wasn't Duo the one who would accept people who they were? Wasn't he the one that didn't care about people's appearances? Wasn't he? Wasn't he?  
  
Baka.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Screw driver? Check. Flashlight? Check. Knee and Elbow pads? Check. Black bandana? Check. Camera? Check. Heavy-duty rope? Check. Walkie-Talkie? Check. Gloves? Check...I've got everything I need. Mission accepted. Justice will be served." Wufei said as he crawled into the dusty air vents of the Winner residents...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"My face hurts!" Duo shouted, "It stings!"  
  
Heero leaned against the doorframe as he listened to his koibito complain, complain, and complain.  
  
"Ah! Itai! Owowowowowowowowowowow!"  
  
Heero slid down to the floor.  
  
"My face is on fire!!!" Shinigami filled the sink up with clear cold water. "Hang on...I'm goin' in." he held his breath and dunked himself.  
  
"Duo!" Heero shouted in surprise. He rushed to Duo's side, "Duo!" he pulled Duo's face out of the water.  
  
"Damn that's cold!!!" the braided boy turned to Heero, "Is gone?" he asked cocking his head in different angles for the other to see.  
  
Heero glared in disgust and just walked away.  
  
"Nani, Hee-chan? Don't tell me I have another one!" Duo gasped and turned to the mirror.  
  
SLAM!  
  
From the mirror Duo looked at the door to the bathroom, it had just been shut...slammed by Heero.  
  
"Eh...Hee-chan?" Duo blinked, what'd he do? He sighed and walked out of the bathroom, "Heero?"  
  
Heero was lying on his stomach facing the wall on their bed. He rested his chin on his arms and stared at the headboard almost as if he was...no! Heero wouldn't do THAT! The ex-Perfect Soldier wouldn't ever result to THAT!  
  
...would he?  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"...what." the Japanese boy replied dryly. Heero never spoke to Duo like that unless he was angry, like...really REALLY angry. As in the times where nothing mattered to Heero but his damned laptop and stupid missions. THAT angry...which means Heero was also *pouting*. Duo would have chuckled if Heero hadn't been so irritated.  
  
Duo approached the bed, "Ne Heero, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The American sat down on the edge of the bed next to Heero, "Don't give me that." Duo reached for Heero, but before he made contact, Heero rolled off the bed and stomped over to the bathroom. "Heero!" Duo stalked after him.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Heero shut and locked the door before Duo could enter. Duo was caught between shock and irritation. Heero just slammed the door on him *again*, that was twice in the same five minutes! Not to mention to go so far to lock the door, but that wouldn't be a problem. As if a petty lock could keep Shinigami from the Perfect Soldier.  
  
The Japanese boy didn't know why he fled from Duo's touch because he had wanted it all morning, just for Duo to pay attention to him instead of the microscopic blemish. He sighed inwardly. Did Duo really care *that* much about his facial features? Was it *that* important to leave Heero feeling cold and empty again? Did he think Duo was ugly if his face wasn't perfected with smooth, soft, creamy skin? Heero frowned, Duo could never be ugly. Never. Not even if he had ten million pimples, let alone *one*. He would always be beautiful. Heero was sure that other people would agree with him too.  
  
Why was Duo so obsessed with making it go away?  
  
It's completely natural.  
  
Hell! When he was guarding Relena, she had *FIVE* visible with all of her make up on!  
  
He heard the doorknob jingle only seconds after he locked it. And then Duo was in. Maybe he should just forget he was ever upset and be swept away by his beloved Duo Maxwell. The charming, enticing, caring, loving, sweet, obnoxiously cheerful, beautiful...Duo Maxwell. His one and only.  
  
Maybe *he* was just creating the conflict. Maybe he was selfish.  
  
"Heero--" Duo caught his reflection in the mirror, "Aw shit, the size like quadrupled!" he panicked and ran to the mirror for a closer look.  
  
This only made Heero more annoyed. He regret ever saying anything nice about Duo besides vain. In agitation, Heero headed for the bathroom closet.  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Anou..." Duo looked at the closet door as he heard it close, he walked over to the barrier blocking the next room, "Heero?"  
  
"Go away Duo." came the reply.  
  
The ex-Deathscythe pilot tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn't turn. Heero was holding it shut on the other side. Since the cobalt-eyed one was undoubtly much more stronger than he, Duo wasn't even going to try and waste his energy attempting to pry it open. Instead, with his back, he slid down the door and leaned against the wooden obstacle keeping him from Heero. There's only one thing to do, even if he didn't understand why he was going to do it.  
  
"I'm sorry." Duo said.  
  
"...you don't even know what's wrong and you're apologizing." Heero snorted from the other side of the door in the same position as Duo, "Hn."  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me or what?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I think you're in love with your face."  
  
Duo was on the verge of laughter that was the funniest this Heero had ever said! But of course he didn't, obviously Heero was dead serious. Best not to make matters worst. "That's ridiculous, how can I be when I'm in love with you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"You're too vain to be in love with me..."  
  
Ouch...that hurt.  
  
"Vain...? You think I'm vain? Why?"  
  
"..."  
  
Duo waited for a moment before he would push again, "Heero?"  
  
"Because you'd rather tend to your face, which is beautiful regardless of anything on it anyway...than me..." Heero finally replied in a low tone.  
  
Duo gaped at what Heero had just fed to his ears, Heero thinks that I would put my facial needs before him? Duo thought. How could Heero think that? If it weren't for Heero, he might as well be dead!  
  
"Clearly you've proven that today..." Heero finished, voice void of emotion, even if inside they overwhelmed him.  
  
Duo chuckled.  
  
Heero heard this and frowned, Duo thought this was humorous? He was about to say something like 'Shut up this isn't funny' or something of the sort when Duo began to speak.  
  
"Is that why my Hee-chan has slammed *THREE* doors on me? Because he thinks that I care more about my face than him?"  
  
"..."  
  
Duo chuckled again, "And here I thought he knew that I'd do anything for him, and that I would *gladly* scar my face to make sure he was never harmed...because I love him..." Shinigami sighed, "Yet, 'vain' he says, doesn't matter though. It doesn't matter what he says, none of his words can keep me from loving him...not now, not ever...but I thought he knew that..."  
  
Duo's words healed Heero's earlier wounds of hurt and irritation. Sometimes he hated it because Duo knew all of the right buttons to push and all the right passwords to enter. When something like this happened, Heero always wondered why he became angry in the first place. He stood up and opened the door.  
  
Duo was caught up with what he had just told Heero, he had meant every word of it. He was so caught up, he didn't realize that the barrier had been removed. However, he did realize it when he fell back onto a pair of familiar, hairless, lean legs.  
  
He looked up at Heero, "Well look who crawled out of his shell..." Duo rose from the floor to meet Heero eye to eye despite the chocolate-haired boy's shorter height.  
  
How could Heero stay mad at Duo? He wrapped his arms around the braided boy's neck.  
  
"Am I forgiven?"  
  
Heero made a thinking face, "...not quite."  
  
Duo frowned, "Oh really? And why aren't I?"  
  
"I haven't had my good morning kiss yet." Heero said.  
  
Duo grinned and leaned in closer to his lover, "Well, all you had to do was ask..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"K'so! Which one is it??? They all look the same from up here!" he pulled out a walkie-talkie the other was in the hands of Quatre, "Winner, come in. Winner!"  
  
("Wufei?")  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
("Are you all right up there? I--")  
  
"I'm fine I just...don't know...I think I'm lost."  
  
("Lost in the air vent? Oh dear...")  
  
"Uh...yeah...well, which is Maxwell's sleeping quarters?"  
  
("Duo insisted on black sheets.")  
  
"Good point. Over-and-out."  
  
("Have fun.")  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Let's get something to eat, ne Hee-chan?"  
  
"You're going to go outside?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you were right in your own Heero ways." Duo said and dragged Heero out of the room. The two walked downstairs and sat at the dining table, "Konnichi wa! Oi, what's for lunch, Quat?" Duo asked. He could already smell their meal in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, konnichi wa Heero, Duo, we were beginning to worry about you two." Quatre returned politely.  
  
"Gomen ne."  
  
"No bother, Wufei is looking for you right now."  
  
"Is he now?"  
  
"Hai, I guess his effort were unnecessary."  
  
"Too bad." Trowa said.  
  
"Aa, too bad indeed..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Wufei was dangling from the air vent by a thick rope, he was in Maxwell's room; the black sheets, lube, and spandex had proven that he was correct...but...where were Yuy and Maxwell? They weren't on the bed. Or in the bathroom...  
  
"Winner, come in. Winner come in." Wufei buzzed on the walkie-talkie, "Winner, there doesn't seem to be any sign of Yuy or Maxwell anywhere..."  
  
("Oi! Wu-man! Lookin' for me?")  
  
Wufei blinked at the communical device in his hand, "...Maxwell?"  
  
("Hai! What are ya doin' in the air vent?")  
  
"Wh-who says I was in an air vent?" he stammered.  
  
("Quatre of course! Oh, hold on, Wu, Hee-chan wants to say something to ya.")  
  
Wufei paused, what could Yuy possibly have to say with him?  
  
("Omae o korosu...")  
  
Oh...*that*......  
  
"Ack!" Wufei fell from the rope on to the floor, camera and all. K'so, not only was he going to have to worry about running from Maxwell, but he had *YUY* to worry about as well.  
  
("Ya better hurry and come eat lunch, 'fore I DEEEE-vour it all for you! Ja ne!")  
  
click  
  
Wufei groaned and trotted down the stairs.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
When the boys were finished with their lunch, they retired to the living area.  
  
"Duo, this morning, about your blemish?"  
  
"What about it?" he asked, right arm draped around Heero.  
  
"I don't see it..."  
  
"Really? Well, look, it's right there." Duo pointed to the little bump, no longer burning once he had stopped picking at it.  
  
Quatre moved closer to see the appointed area, "You were upset about *that*?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"It's tiny!"  
  
"It wasn't so small earlier. It like blew up ten sizes!"  
  
"Four." Heero corrected.  
  
"Okay, four sizes."  
  
Wufei took a closer look to, "Winner's right. You shouldn't be upset over that."  
  
"Well it's not on your face."  
  
Trowa followed Quatre and Wufei's action setting a trend, "...hmm..." he said quizzically.  
  
"Woah, you guys, personal space, please!" Duo said, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa being a little too closer than he wanted them. The three backed away and Heero pecked his cheek.  
  
Trowa crossed his arms, "I don't think that's a pimple."  
  
"...you don't?" Duo asked, Heero poked the irritated zone, "Hee-chan! That...itches!"  
  
Heero snickered, "I agree with Trowa." he said.  
  
"What the hell is it then?"  
  
"It's a mosquito bite."  
  
O.O;  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
owari  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
...........okay, yeah. Just wondered what would happen if D had a blemish.  
  
Before I forget, this was not intended to offend anyone who has pimples. *BELIEVE* me! But ya know, it's completely natural, and I just didn't want to get anyone upset at me. If I did however, gomen nasai!!! Uh...just don't take this the wrong way or anything. I've already gotten hit by someone -_- ;...*eyes Kurai* You didn't have to hit me so hard, ya know!  
  
Sorry for the late update -_-;  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed ^_^.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
